When the Mind Clears, Emotions are Revealed
by flor03
Summary: What if Clef returned to his normal form, which is his taller form? But in the process, he got a fever and it was up to Umi to take care of him. Would it be easy to take care of him? Bah, I'm not good at summaries. R&R!


A/N: Hello guys! I just happen to stop by in Fanfiction again to check if there's a new story for MKR but sadly they were all in Spanish. It had me thinking that this section has became more quiet. So, I decided to put a new story.

We made this story together with my online friends, Ceresko Amou( Aya-chan) and The Icy Darkness (Smiley-chan). This is was our first RP together and we were able to finish this last year(2012) on Facebook. I just wanted to share this story to all interested readers out there. So basically, I'm not going to accept the credit.

Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this story. AND also, be warned that this story contains MATURE content. WARNING! If you can't handle this then please DO NOT read it.

* * *

Disclaimer: We Do Not Owe MKR! It belongs to Clamp so don't sue us. Well, we really like to have Clef XD (just kidding! but seriously, if its possible.)

* * *

**When The Mind Clears, Emotions are revealed**

Morning came in the land of Cephiro. The sun was brightly shining, the birds are singing and soft winds of morning grace blew the soft trees as it rustles softly. 'This could be a great day to go outside' thought Umi as she was making her way to the dining hall to have her breakfast.

As she enters, she was greeted with smiling faces from her friends and greeted her "Good morning."  
Umi was smiling at her friend, Hikaru and Fuu, then she looked to the others; Ferio, Caldina, Presea and... Someone's missing.

"Where's Clef?" Umi asked.

"He didn't come down yet. I think he's still in his chambers. I should wake him up." said Presea as she began to stand but Umi stopped her.

"No need Presea... I'll go get him." said Umi as she headed to the door.

"Okay." she replied.

In the Master Mage's chamber, Clef just came out of his bathroom. His hair is wet and beads of water are trickling down to his face and his chest. His well defined chest glistening and the way his towel hangs on his waist will make you think you are looking at a Greek god. Ever since he had change himself to his original form; which is a tall version of him with more define body and a godly smile that would melt any woman's whole being. He sighs at his reflection, "I still can't get use to this form."

Umi's footsteps echoed down the hallway as she went to retrieve the tardy Mage. She was somewhat concerned because the man was almost always punctual unless, say, a tower was about to collapse or something. Finally when she arrived, she raised her knuckles slowly and rapped on the door.

Knock! Knock! She knocked on the door, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"Who is it?" said the person behind the door.

"It's me Clef, Umi. I was just wandering if you would like to have breakfast with us. Everyone is waiting for you in the dining hall. Will you come?" she said flatly.

"I...think... I'm not feeling hungry..." he said weakly.

"Are you sure? Are you feeling okay?" she asked, suddenly concerned a bit. He was always hungry; magic takes a bunch of energy.

"Yes...please let me be." Clef weakly replied. 'Ugh... everything is spinning.' he said to himself as he pulls his sheet over his head.

"Okay, if you say so." Umi said quietly. "Let me know if you want me to bring you some food later, Clef."

The Madoushi did not reply back instead he curled in ball as he tries to sleep of his ailment.

Umi's hands fell limply at her sides. Clef wasn't usually so... Not lively, and she didn't like this version for it concerned her. She made the trek back to the dining room and entered quietly, no one even hearing her sit down. Umi just plain didn't feel like talking.

Lantis became worry when the water knight's return, so he quietly excuses himself and quickly kiss Hikaru on her temple and left the dining hall. "The transformation is probably showing side effects." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

While in the dining hall, Hikaru notice that her bluette friend is not acting so lively so she approach her to see what is bothering her.

"Nee Umi-chan are you okay? Is Clef coming for breakfast?" Hikaru worriedly ask the troubled water knight.

"I don't know karu-chan... his voice sound weak and sound like a different person when I asked him to come for breakfast." Umi gloomy replied at the crimson haired magic knight.

"He must have cast that spell..." Ascot quietly said. Ascot's quiet comment made the water knight looks at his direction.

"Ascot, is there something I don't know that I should know about?" She realized how demanding that may have sounded. "I mean, all three of us knights should be concerned, right?"

Ascot notices how the urgent Umi's voice sounded, "Well just out of curiosity was his voice sounded deeper than his normal voice?"

Umi recall her memories from when she had asked the master mage to come for breakfast and suddenly she did remember something. "You know what...his voice was rather deep for his normal voice." she innocently said as she leaned on her right hand.

Ascot nodded as he crosses his arms. "That's what I thought was wrong with the master mage." he replied towards Umi.

Umi and Hikaru quickly stands up and approaches the young balu, "What! What is wrong with him?" both the fire and water knight exclaims towards the young balu.  
This made Ascot backs away from the sudden intrusion of his personal space; he nodded slowly.

"Seriously, Ascot, tell me what is wrong." Umi said her voice rock steady.

Hikaru then whispered to the Balu, "Don't mess with her when she is in 'Umi mode' we learned from personal experience."

"What was that, Hikaru?" The bluette snapped.

"Oh n-nothing..."

"Okay! Okay! I will confess!" Ascot nervously exclaim at the two women.

The sudden outburst from the young balu made everyone look at the trio's direction.  
Caldina started to chuckle which made Umi turns around towards the chizetan's direction.

"What is it Caldina." Hikaru asks.

Umi releases Ascot's shirt collar and turns her attention towards the chitezan as well.

"Well...when our Ascot started to grow up physically..." Caldina winked at the brunette. "He started to have high fever, but it's nothing to trouble yourselves Missy. I called it growing pain." Caldina winked at the brunette man.

When Umi heard Caldina's tale about Ascot transformation, she immediately left the dining hall. This made Caldina grins mischievously.

Then, Umi wandered the palace, just thinking. She had a pretty reasonable idea of what they had meant. She concluded after replaying the scene in her mind many, many times that Clef had likely done the transformation.

When she had last talked to him, he had sounded very weak. So she decided to go check on him. But before making her way to his chambers, she made a pot of tea to bring up. Perhaps that would help quell whatever symptoms he had?

Finally, she raised a fist and rapped on the large door to his chambers once more.

As Umi peaks in her head to see how the master mage was doing, her eyes widen at the scene play before. There she sees Lantis next to Clef's half naked form. His face is flush and his breathing is uneven.  
Lantis and Clef notices the water knight's presence as she stands in front of the door; Clef turns a shade of pink. "U-UMi!" he exclaims.  
However, as much as Clef wants to refuse Umi's intrusion he was a little anxious to see her reaction at his sudden decision to transform back to his original form.  
Umi on the hand became unmovable. Her eyes are now examining the Master Mage's physical transformation. He appears now what sixteen years old should look like. His face became angular, the shape of his eyes became more defined and the way his bicep became more define as well. Clef looks almost looks like a man.  
"Clef..." Umi softly calls the master mage but she did not look at his direction for she is trying to hide her embarrassment.  
Lantis finally break the silent as he loudly clears his throat and slowly approaches Umi. "Princess I think it would be best for you if you leave. The master mage is not ready to receive company at this time." Lantis politely said.  
"It's okay Kailu..." Clef weakly orders the mage knight.

Umi took some slow steps forward and sat down in an armchair near his bed in shock. "I-I brought some tea for you, Clef." She murmured. "If you're in the mood at all to drink it..."

"...t-thanks Umi..." he said weakly but he was able to smile at her. Umi blushed when he smiled 'Oh Gods... he's so hot!' she thought.  
"Lantis, can we talk? Outside?" she asked.  
Lantis nodded and they left the room, leaving the half-naked Madoushi to be left alone in his chambers.

* * *

As they went outside his chambers, she asked him to follow her to the throne room where everyone should be after having their breakfast.  
When they got there, they were able to find Hikaru, Fuu, Ferio, Ascot and Caldina sitting on the couch having tea. When Hikaru saw them she called out Lantis and Umi, signaling them to sit with them. But for Umi she has a lot of question to ask him.  
"What is it you want to talk about Princess?" he asked.  
"I just wanna know on how's Clef's condition is." she asked with a concern tone.

"The Madoushi's condition is not something for you to concern yourselves princess." Lantis flatly replied.  
"Well is he is going to be alright?" Umi urges the mage knight for more information.  
Ascot then decided to approach Umi and Lantis. "Umi...The master mage will be alright, it's just one of the side effects of the transformation spell."

Umi suddenly felt totally bad then. Ascot was explaining this to her because he had experienced it. And now he was soothing her as if she were some fretting child. Even after that messy rejection...  
"I'm sorry, Ascot..."

"It's okay Umi... I really understand your decision... really" he said.

"Oh Ascot..." Umi said with a sad tone...

"Well, we could at least let someone take care of his fever. I mean, he's still sick." said Fuu.

"Great idea!" they chorused.

"So, who's gonna take care of him?" Umi asked.

Hikaru looked at the bluette with hopeful eyes and Fuu gave her a half glare. "Who else, Umi?" She said a bit sarcastically.

"Who?" she asked.

"YOU!" they chorused, making Umi to cover her ears to avoid getting deaf.

"What? Why me?" she asked, blushing red all over her face. Umi's eyes flicked about, her cheeks radiating heat.

"Umi, we all know why." Hikaru stated.

"B-but... Fine."

"Great!" Hikaru leaped in joy.

"Uhmm...Are you sure she is suited for this kind of task?" said Ascot with a little bit of...jealousy?

"FYI Ascot, Umi-chan is the best when it comes to these things. She's the one who aided me when I got sick back on earth and I'm cured for only two days! She really acted like a nurse!" Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Oh?" Caldina said as she teasingly glared the blushing bluette.

Umi's eyes widened and she blushed even worse. Normally not a shy girl, but she had one procedure when things like this happened. Back facing toward escape route. Slowly back away, then turn heel and slip away. And that is the plan she executed, quietly slipping into Clef's quarters and slowly closing the door.

* * *

"Eh? Where's Umi?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmmm... Maybe she went out?" said Caldina.

"Hmmm... Maybe she went to his chambers?" said Fuu, feeling unsure.

"Well she better be because she's gonna handle our sick Madoushi all by herself. She normally doesn't like to have someone to help her. She can do it by herself" said Hikaru.

"Yosh! Let's resume our business shall we?" said Ferio, inserting on their conversation.

"Ferio!" Fuu scolded him.

* * *

"I SAID I AM CAPABLE OF TAKING CARE-  
before Clef can manage to protest his way out of Umi taking care of him; he suddenly loss energy and fell down on his comfy bed. "UGH please just let me be..." he weakly protest.

"Clef, are you even hearing yourself? You sound horrible and you don't even have enough energy to argue with me, so be a good boy and I will nurse you back to your health..." Umi scolded as she walks towards the bathroom. "UGh...God I swear he can be such a child when he gets mad. Sheesh it's just me taking care of him it's not like Ascot or Hikaru is going to..." she uses her magic to draw some water to bring in with her. "Hmm...Where are the wash clothes?" she cheerfully said as she searches around the bathroom. 'I kinda feel like his wife...hehehhe' Umi suddenly halted from searching as she realizes what was she thinking. 'Umi you idiot you and Clef aren't even a couple yet and you are already talking about marriage...' Umi's inner voice scolded here. Umi sigh at the thought and as she look in the cabinets down the sink she saw piles of washcloths and towels neatly stacked. "Ahh there they are..." she quickly grabs a washcloth and then exited the bathroom.

As she enters nonchalantly she saw the most beautiful image. She blushes as she quietly approaches the sleeping Master Mage. 'Oh my god! He looks like an angel!' she squeals inside as quietly put down the bowl of cold water on the table next to the bed. "Sometimes you can be really cute you know that." Umi whispers as she wets the washcloth and put it on Clef's temple. 'Why can't I be yours Clef?' she asks the Master Mage in her mind as she brushes away his long bangs. "Why all of sudden you decided to transform back?" she murmurs at the sleeping Master Mage.

The water knight got absolutely no response, for the mage was sound asleep. Umi sighed and started to pace. She had a tendency to absentmindedly pace. The teen came across a bookshelf that came to about hip level and glanced at it with interest. Kneeling down, she scanned the titles, delighted to find at least one in Japanese Kanji. Umi sat down sideways in an armchair, legs slung over one of the cushiony arms and her head resting on the other. She began quietly reading.  
But what she didn't know is that the mage was half-awake. He opened one crystal blue eye and saw the blue haired girl he gently closed his eye, a small smile upon his face.

Umi took a glance of him, making sure if she wasn't imagining if he's awake. 'I could have sworn I saw him opening his eyes... Oh well, must be my imagination' she thought. She tried to resume reading the book but she can't help to ignore Clef's sleeping form with a smile on his face. "He looks so peaceful sleeping right now..." she whispered.  
'Oh Clef, why in the world have you decided to transform?' she thought and then she suddenly blushed when Clef move a little, still sleeping.  
'Why? Why is your older form looks so HOT! Darn this!' Umi scolded herself and she resumes her book.

'Forty-eight more hours and this bloody effects will be over!' Clef chanted to himself as he lay on his bed while a certain magic knight stays with him as he rest in his chamber. As he tries to focus his energy while he lays in his king size bed; he suddenly felt a sudden rush of the transformation magic attacks his inner parts. "AHHHHH!" Clef's started to squirms in pain as the transformation magic works in his body.  
When Umi heard Clef squirmed in pain, she suddenly shot up and immediately approaches his bed. She could see how flush he looks due to the high fever. "OH my god Clef you are burning up!" she exclaims as she retreated her palm away from Clef's temple. 'I have to get this fever in control!' she panicked. She looks to her left and her right as she tries to calm herself down from her sudden panic. 'Okay breathe Umi. BREATHE!' she yells at herself. She then inhales as she closes her eyes. "I have to go get a healer!" she exclaims as the Madoushi tosses and turns from the hallucinations due to the sudden high fever.

"AH...No...Please...U...Mi." Clef murmurs under his breath.

Umi then approach Clef and puts on freshly wet cold wet towel. "Clef I'll be back okay...I will go get a healer for you. You just wait. I'll be back." Umi said softly so she would not stir the Master Mage.  
Suddenly as she leaves Clef's side, a hand has grasps her arm. When she turns around she saw Clef gasping for air flush and his hair is all mess up.

"Don't go!" he weakly said.

"Eh?" She confusedly stares at Clef.

"Please..." weakly plead.  
Suddenly Clef pulls Umi to a tight embrace. This made Umi blush tremendously. "CLEF!" she nervously exclaims.

"Please let me stay like this...at least for while...Umi." Clef said huskily as he gasps for air while nuzzles Umi's neck.

'AHHHHH! What the hell is going on?' Umi panics. 'I can hear his heartbeat!' she nervously said to herself. "Uh...Clef..." Umi whispers.  
However, no matter what Umi said, Clef's embrace became tighter around Umi as they both sits on the bed. 'AAHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HEAR MY HEART. WHY THE HELL IS IT BEATING SO FAST. KYAAAA!' she panics as Clef continues to nuzzle on Umi's neck.

'Oh my god I'm touching his bare skin!" Umi said nervously. Umi gave up fussing and just fell limp. It must have been an illogical reaction having to do with the transformation, right? Either way, not moving at all was beginning to become a tad uncomfortable so she returned the hug. Except... Not quite as strongly.

Clef startled a little when Umi returned the hug. It wasn't that strong but he could feel her hugging back. 'This hug... it feels so warm... and yet my body is boiling in heat...but I feel cold inside...' he thought as he tightened the hug just to get warm. Umi could feel his urge for warmth so she hugged back at him. She doesn't much have of a choice since she was locked up by his arms. She could feel his strong arms around her and she also feels his heartbeat beating in his bare chest. 'I wish I could stay like this forever... forever in his arms.' Umi thought as she looked at his gorgeous face. Clef's face was paler but he's blushing in heat and his bangs were all messed up in a handsome manner. Umi blushed at the sight and she fell in on his arms, never wanting to let go.

Clef continues to nuzzle Umi's neck and he reaches to her jaw lines. Much delighted to her scent, he weakly said; "Your scent is so magnificent, Umi." He stills continued to nuzzle her and this time it almost reached to her face.  
Umi blushed even more as he said that. 'W-What?' she thought. Noticing from his action, she immediately looked at him in the eyes and they began to gaze at each other. "C-Clef?" she said.

When Clef's lips reached to her cheeks, he kissed it very lightly and he also gazed at her eyes. "U-Umi..." he weakly said. Umi was blushing even harder when he kissed her cheeks. She could feel him moving his lips close to hers. When he was about to kiss her, his energy was drained so he fell back on his bed.

'He must be delirious or something, right? The fever is affecting him, that's it.' She told herself. Even though she really wanted it to be genuine. Secretly, she was glad it was her taking care of him rather than someone else, so he WOULD behave this amorously towards her. Just so she wasn't hurt in the end, she reminded herself that it was probably his fever acting up... even if she wished with her whole heart that this was unaffected emotion. Umi gently put her palm against his forehead, and drew away quickly in shock. He was burning up! She dipped the cloth once again in the cool water and laid it on his forehead. The teen was debating on whether to go get a healer or not. She wound up deciding against it, for he would probably wake up and reach out again. The mage needed his sleep, so she slowly got off the bed, trying not to shift the mattress too much and sat, once again in the chair.

* * *

When night fall arrive, Umi was awaken by Hikaru and Fuu. "Karu-chan? Fuu-chan...What are you guys doing here?" she sleepily asks the two magic knights.  
As Umi rubs her eyes and stretches her weary arms, she glanced at Clef who seems to be sleeping soundly as the palace healer examines his conditions. She suddenly stands up causing her balance to wobble. "Clef...ahhh!" she exclaims as the two magic knights catch her before her head hits the chair.

"Are you okay Umi?" both Fuu and Hikaru asks the concern water knight.

Umi took a moment to get her leg used to standing as she replies, "Ya I'm fine you guys...my legs just fell asleep that's all..." she waves at her friends concerns.  
Both Fuu and Hikaru quickly glance at each other.  
When Umi's legs have gotten use to standing she immediately approaches the master mage's side. "So how is his condition?" she worriedly asks the palace healer.

The palace healer replies to Umi as she touches her on her shoulder. "Please do not be worried about his condition. His body is on shock because of the transformation spell he had casts on him. This is what you call a growing fever. It will pass by as his body gets used to the magic flowing inside of his causing him to transform back...That's all your highness." she calmly said towards Umi.

When Umi heard the great news from the palace healer, she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god he's going to be alright." she thankfully said to herself.  
As she looks down on the sleeping Madoushi she suddenly blushes at the way how grown he looks. 'wow...before I fell asleep I thought you look like you are in middle school, but now you almost look like you are in high school...I wonder what is your final transformation would look like.' she said to herself. Suddenly as she continues to admire the sleeping man both Fuu and Hikaru approaches her. "Umi did something happened to you when you were alone with Clef?" Hikaru teases the water knight.

The question suddenly reminds Umi of the recent incident that happened to her and Clef; she started to turn red at the memory. "Wa...what! NO... all he did was sleep in this room that's all!" she defends as she hides her embarrassment from her friends.

Both Fuu and Hikaru glance at each other mischievously and suddenly look at Umi with the 'I believe you smile'. "Whatever you say Umi-chan!" Hikaru and Fuu replies back towards the blushing water knight.

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING HAPPEN." she nervously exclaims towards the two women.  
Then suddenly she looks down on the sleeping Master Mage. "You better cherish this time off you go Clef because I will make you tell me why you cause yourself to transform suddenly! You had me worried sick!" she said playfully. When Hikaru and Fuu left Umi to watch Clef she sighs in relief that her two nosy friends are gone. "I don't think I could deny it if they keep asking me if something happened earlier!" she whines as she refresh the wash cloth that has been on Clef since the healer left. "You better hurry up and get better so I can yell at you." she murmurs to herself. As Umi puts back the newly wet wash clothes, somebody enters the madoushi's chamber and making Umi look at the doors direction; her eyes furrows when a certain artisan enters Clef's room. "Presea...what are you doing here?" she politely and irritatedly asks the artisan.

"I'm just checking up on Mage Clef before I go out to work on some weaponry for the castle guard... I'm wondering how they go through so many swords..." the Smith had murmured the last part more to herself. The bonds woman paced up next to Umi to check on the mage. "He looks so... different." She commented.  
Umi felt like loading as much sarcasm into a phrase such as 'no kidding!' But she stuck to the polite, barely keeping her one eyebrow from twitching again in annoyance. "Yes, but Clef is running such a high fever that I am getting rather concerned." Umi muttered, flipping the cloth across his head onto the cooler side. The water in the bucket had gotten to room temperature and she didn't want to bother summoning more while the artisan was there.  
Although the conversation was nothing more than small talk, the two females exchanged a glance that meant more than the conversation had hinted in. After a moment of trying to read each other's thoughts, Presea offered a small nod.

"You're doing a great job of taking care of him..." She said, adverting her gaze to the ground. The statement was barely audible. At the moment, you could have heard a pin dropping in the room. Her words carried a sort of meaning to them that only Umi and Presea would understand. The woman spun on her heel and began to walk out of the room when Umi caught her by the shoulder and spun her to meet her eyes. The smith's eyes had a dullness which signaled that she had given in.  
"Thank you. "The bluette said honestly. It was like a whole deep and meaningful conversation in few words. "Friends still?"  
The artisan bit her lip, nodding once. "Definitely." Once again, she made her way to the large doors. "I will check back in when I am done with my task." With that, she briskly swept out of the room, as if she was barely holding back tears.

* * *

'I could have sworn I heard Presea's voice a few moments ago.' he thought as he tried to open one eye and scanned the room. He angrily annoyed to himself for he can't seem to see anything. So, he tried to sit up and but his body was aching so badly that he groaned in pain. "Ughhh." he groaned. Umi got startled a minute there for she saw Clef trying to sit up from his bed. But Umi stopped him for continuing it and she let him lay back on his bed.

"Clef? What are you doing? Your body isn't in good condition to sit up." she scolded the Mage.

"U-Umi, is Presea here a moment ago?" he weakly ask as he open both of his eyes and stare at Umi. Umi nodded in response and looked away from his gaze.

"Yes, she did. She was worried about you." she said, trying not to look in to his eyes.

"I see." was all he said as he shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

Umi didn't like this conversation at all. No, she didn't like this one bit so she sigh sadly and said; "If you like to see her, I'll call her then." still she didn't look at him. As she tried to stand up from her seat and head to the door, Clef grabbed her wrist tightly as if he didn't want to let go.

"No please don't. There is no need for you to do that." he said and pulled her close to his side. But when Clef pulled her, Umi was still not looking at him in the eye. Clef noticed this and he tightened his grip. "Why are you avoiding?" he asked as he strongly stared at her.

"Clef, you're hurting me. Let go." she squirms from his grip but it's no use for his grip was strong as handcuffs. As Umi tries to jerk her hands away from Clef's tight grip, he suddenly pushes her down on his bed and causing her to yelp in surprise. "Clef!" she yelps the madoushi's name. When she finally looks up at Clef she became surprise at how grown up he appears now.

"Umi why are you avoiding the question!" he pushes harder on Umi's tiny body.

"Clef...I...I..." Umi said as she tries to avoid the man's seducing gaze towards her.  
Then to Umi's astonishment Clef turns her face towards his burning gaze. When their faces met, she immediately shut her eyes tightly. 'Oh my god...what the hell is he doing! We are on his bed...' she screams in her bed.

"Umi...please open your eyes." he huskily pleaded. "Please..." he whispers.  
The way Clef's voice sounded when he asks the water knight to open her eyes seems like something is troubling him. "Please..." he pleaded again.  
When Umi finally opens her eyes she became embarrass at how close their distant from each other. "Umi why are you avoiding my question?" he flatly ask his water knight.

"I...I...Clef...I...I...because...I...I'm in love with...you!" Umi finally spit it out as she immediately looks away from the Madoushi.

The confession suddenly took Clef by surprise that he loosen his grip over the bluette magic knight. "I...I see...so..." he mumbles to himself.

'Oh my god I finally said it!' Umi curses inside as she profusely blushes.  
Suddenly as Clef's body hovers over his body over the magic knight, the door opens revealing Hikaru and Fuu in the other side. "UMI-CHAN it's time for supper come on..!" the fire knight loudly announces she enters the master mage's room with the wind knight.  
The sound of the Hikaru loudly calling Umi cause Clef to immediately leave Umi's side as she too immediately stand up as she tries to calm her nerves.  
"Umi?" Hikaru calls again as she peaks her head inside the madoushi bed chamber.

"Clef I'll be back after supper okay...I'll bring you some too...so please rest some more.." she nervously said towards Clef as he annoyingly stares at Umi as she quickly joins the other magic knights in the other room.  
When Umi left his side Clef let out a sigh and drops his body on his comfortable bed. "Damn she got away..." he snaps.

* * *

The whole way over to the dinner hall, Umi's cheeks were tinted pink. She didn't know how much self-restraint she would be able to exercise anymore... That man just. Gosh. Eating her meal in complete silence, staring at the wall, Umi didn't notice her two friends trying to get her attention. That is, until Hikaru waved her hand in front of the blue haired girl's face, sending her chair tipping backwards with her shock.  
Umi hit her head on the ground with a painful sounding thud. "Ungh, what was that for?" She moaned, seeing two Hikarus.

"Are you okay, Umi?" The redhead exclaimed, kneeling down towards her friend and helping her to a sitting position. Fuu followed suit.

"I-I'm fine, I just need a second to recover." She replied, every syllable making her nausea rise.  
Fuu brought her friend to lean against her as they stood up together.

"You sure you feel alright?"

"Yes, yes... I'm done with my meal anyway. I'll just go, I'm fine." Umi said half-heartedly, tugging away from Fuu and walking towards the buffet table to grab some food for Clef.

* * *

When she finally arrived at his door, walking with one hand on her head the whole way, she raised one hand to knock, the other one balancing a tray delicately.  
"Clef, can I come in?" When she heard no response, Umi entered anyway, placing the tray on a table and pulling it near the bed. She felt a really bad headache the whole time. Through all of that, the Master Mage was /still/ asleep. So she put a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly.  
"Rise and shine."

"Ughnn..." he groaned in annoyance. He was able to move a little from his bed and Umi was expecting that he's awake. But when he rolled on his bed, his back is now on Umi's direction, and he stopped moving like he resumed his sleep, Umi was getting a little bit annoyed and her eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. She calmed herself down and tried to wake him up again.

"Wake up sleepy head." she said a little out loud and she shook the mage with a little force into it but it's still no use for he ignored the water knight's call. "Clef? I brought your dinner right here. C'mon, wake up!" she shook him again slightly but he ignored it anyway. "Hey! You should at least eat something. C'mon wake up!" she said it a little louder. Umi was getting frustrated now for the mage doesn't want to wake up. Her blood was boiling a little hotter in annoyance and fumes of irritation was all over her face, making her patience to fade away. "HEY!" she yelled at him. But she still received no response. 'This is getting tiresome.' she thought. So she decided to walk around to the other side of his bed where his head is facing. His bed was quite big so she crawled her way to his head and tries to wake him up one more time. "Okay Clef, if you're not gonna wake up for 5 seconds, then I'll scream at you near in your ear until you'll get deaf. I don't care either way. So 1..." she said it with annoyance on her face. Still he didn't response.  
"2!" she sternly said to him.  
"..." no response.  
"3!" she yelled this time.  
"..." still no response.  
"4" she warned him.  
"..." no response.  
"4 and a half" she annoyingly said to him.  
"..." still he didn't response.'God dammit! Wake up already!' she annoyingly thought to herself.  
"Okay Clef, I'm counting on the last number. Wake up or you'll get deaf." she went closer to him, making sure he gets the message she just said. But alas, he didn't response. Not even a single body movement for a response.  
"F-Five!" quickly, she took the pillow from his head, making his head to fall on the mattress. But still he resumed his sleep and he was breathing evenly. 'I can't believe he's able to sleep back. Urghh... Your impossible Clef' she was frustrated.  
"Give me a break Clef! Wake up already!" she slammed the pillow at him. Some feathers from the pillow were all over his bed but she was saddened again for he didn't mind to wake up. She was getting tired of waking him up and was about to quit of doing it. "Are you really that tired Clef?" she murmurs at herself. She was about to leave from his bed but suddenly an idea came in to her head. 'Hehe, this should wake him up.' she was smirking at him as she took one feather from the pillow and went near him. She was smiling evilly as she started to tickle the feather to his nose and Clef was twitching in annoyance because of it.  
"Hehe I'm enjoying this you know that" her thoughts came out when she said that. She continued this and she was giggling on doing it. She was not thinking this clearly until suddenly a hand stopped her from continuing her doing. She was surprised and at the same she was shock to see Clef opening one crystal blue eye and smirked at her.

"Having fun, eh Umi?" he smirked at her. "Must you disturb my sleep?" he continue to smirk and added a playful wink towards Umi.

When Umi saw the Master Mage winks at her, she immediately started to blush. 'What the hell are you winking at!' she annoyingly said to herself. She then retreated back from Clef as she examines the man in front of her. "So are you going to eat or am I going to shove them in you?" she warns Clef.

Though Clef was enjoying how Umi is blushing profusely, he too tries to play with whatever the water knight is trying to pull on him. "Well I am still weak and feverish so..." he rolls his eyes towards Umi as he smiles playfully.

"So?" Umi reply back as she gulped her saliva from fear of what Clef is boiling in his thick skull. 'What now...' she whines inside.

Clef smiles darkly. "So...you will feed me..." he continues to smile at Umi.

The statement shock Umi that she back away slowly with fear painted on her eyes. "Fe...Fee...Feed You?" she cowardly said towards Clef.

Clef then slowly turns to his side and lean his elbow on his pillow as he leans his head his palm. Then he confidently looks at Umi like he is trying to seduce the young water knight. "That's right... you wouldn't have a problem feeding an old man like I am...would you?" he huskily said towards Umi who seems very intimidated by Clef's sudden change of personality...

'Who the hell is this Clef...He sounds like a man on one of those dramas I used to watch back home!' she nervously said to herself. "Uh...well...I guess that's okay..." she timidly said as she continues to turn a darker shade of red painted on her cheeks.

"Good...Now if you would...I am rather famished..." he playfully orders Umi and continues to smile evilly.

"Whatever..." the water knight annoyingly reply and inch herself of the master mage's big bed. She then walk towards where she had set the tray of food and pick it up and return back towards the master mage who seems to be enjoying whatever he is seeing at the moment.  
Umi then set the tray of food on the bed and crawl towards the bed so she could feed the demanding master mage. 'God why is he still staring at me that way.' she whines inside. Umi then pick up a bowl of soup and scoop some of the liquid and blow the hot liquid and then inches the spoon towards Clef's plump lips. "Okay say Ahhh..." she commanded at Clef.

"Ahhhhh" Clef seductively reply as Umi let the spoon filled with the soup in his mouth. He then closed his lips and devoured the soup as Umi retreat the spoon back.  
With every each slurp Clef done Umi couldn't help herself to stare on the man's lips as he seductively lick them to get the remaining soup left on his lips.  
Clef on the other hand is enjoying how the water knight responds to his seduction as he continues to lick his lips.

"Clef, must you do that!" she annoyingly said towards Clef.

The master mage then slowly lick his lips and then wipes his lips with the napkin on his lap. "What do you mean?" he coyly replies back at Umi.

"Nothing..." she replies back as she takes the tray and set it towards the night stand.  
When Umi was about to get off the bed, she then suddenly pulled by Clef under him. "Clef!" she squeals.

"So...about our conversation earlier before Hikaru and Fuu rudely interrupted us..." Clef smirks at Umi who seems to blush again at how they are position on the bed.

"Uh...Clef...Could you please let go of me..." she timidly reply back. Then Suddenly Clef takes both of her hands and put them over her head with his newly transform hands. 'What the heck is doing!' she panics inside.

"So are you going to tell me that you already forgotten your confession towards me?" Clef said huskily as he inches his face towards Umi who continues to squirms beneath him. He then puts his knee between her legs and tightens his grip on Umi's constrict arms.

"I...You...see...I was caught in the moment...That all...I was not thinking what I was saying..." she nervously said towards Clef who continues to slowly close their distance towards each other.

"You know Umi...you are a very bad liar." he replies back and then stares on the water knight's deep cerulean pools.

Then without Umi anticipating the master mage, Clef suddenly close their distant and land his feverishly lip on Umi. 'Ahhhhhh what's going on...' she panics as the Master Mage continues to kiss the shocked magic knight.  
Clef cupped Umi's chin and deepen the kiss as he lick her bottom lip as if asking for permission. 'Ahhhh...I can't control myself anymore.' "Ammmphh... Clef I can't breathe..." Umi complains.

"Then don't breathe!" he huskily reply and took the opportunity to slides his tongue inside Umi's mouth. Clef deepens the kiss as he entangles his fingers in Umi's soft blue hair. When their tongue meets, Clef savors Umi's taste. 'Oh god she taste so heavenly.' he said to himself.

When Umi got used to the master mage's caressing she then return his seducing tongue. Their tongues are on fire as well as their body as they both fight for dominance. However, Clef is far more experience in this play and resulting his victory of their lovely and seductive war of passion.  
When Clef separated himself to Umi he gasps for air as he looks down on the gasping and flush magic knight beneath him.

"Cle...ahh. Clef!" she called the master mage's name as she continues to gasp for air.  
Suddenly Umi realizes what just happen between her and Clef. She immediately sits up and quickly retreated away from Clef as she scurried towards out of the master mage's Chamber and leaving Clef confuse.

* * *

As Umi ran in the hallway while tears stain her cheeks, 'What the hell is he doing...? I am such a fool...' thought to herself. She realizes that her feet have taken her towards the garden, as she stands in front of the fountain. Umi then falls on her knees as she cries on the railings of the fountain.

As Umi cries her heart out in front of the fountain, a certain summoner has awakened from his nap from the branches of the trees as it looks down over the garden. "Umi..." he mutters to himself.

The Summoner quickly and quietly climbed down from his resting spot and paced across the lawn. "U-Umi what's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Umi flinched at the voice, then figured out it was Ascot. "It's-" She let out a shaking breath. "You don't have to be concerned with me. I'm just an idiot, that's all."

Ascot offered her a hand to help her to sit up on the edge of the fountain, and then sat there himself.  
"Umi, you are one of the wittiest people I know." He boldly stated, not even blushing this time. The Balu had learnt to accept her feelings towards him.

"No, Ascot." She muttered, placing her face in her hands. Umi felt conflicted. She didn't want to be near anyone right now, but having someone there was somewhat comforting. "I'm just an idiot who throws her feelings about."

"Umi, what happened?" Ascot asked. He paused, and then bravely asked the question on his mind.

"Does it have to do with Clef?"

Shocked cerulean eyes turned on him. "H-How did you...? I'm sorry Ascot."

He placed both his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "Umi, honestly, I'm over it. I just care about how you feel. When you truly care about someone, you put their feelings before yours."

"Thank you, Ascot. Thank you for accepting it..." She paused, and then leaped to her feet wiping her tears to the side. "That's it! Ascot, repeat what you just said to Me."

"Honestly, I'm over it."

"No, not that! Near the end."

"When you care about someone, you put their feelings before yours."

"Yes..." She looked into his emerald eyes. "I'm sorry, but I acted like a total jerk. I have to go fix things. Thank you 'Scot!" Umi exclaimed as she darted toward the corridor to Clef's chambers again.

* * *

When she reached the Mage's chamber, she gasps for air with all that running she had. After that, she took a deep breath and tries to knock on his door. When she heard no answer she entered anyway with full confidence. As she enters, she wasn't able to see the Madoushi on his bed but instead she found him standing in front of his balcony, his body still half naked were now wrapped with his blanket and he looked like a Greek god on his appearance right now. 'Gosh, Clef is just so...' Umi thought blankly as her feet were frozen and her voice seemed to mute as she continued to stare at him.

Clef was just staring outside of his balcony, feeling tired of sleeping. But when he heard his doors opened, he managed to turn around and found the water knight standing there with her intent stare right at him. Clef was quite a bit bothered on why she stares like that so he asked her.  
"Is something wrong, Umi?" his voice was gentle as ever and it's very soft to the ears.

When Umi realized that Clef was talking to her, she snapped back to reality and tried to answer.  
"I uh... Ah... Clef, you shouldn't be standing. Your fever is still high." she said as she had the guts to go near him.

"Huh? But I feel fine." he said innocently.

"Huh? Are you sure?"When Umi went near him, she touched his forehead to check his temperature.  
"You're right Clef. Your fever is getting lower now." she confirmed.

"I guess the transformation is getting settled in my body." he said as he stares at Umi.

Umi was caught up with his gaze and they started to stare at each other in a short while. There was an inward silence between the two when they gaze at each other. But Umi broke the gaze and decided to look away, trying to think of something. 'Is it me or does he remembered anything what happened earlier?' she thought confusingly.

"Umi, can I ask you something?" he said, noticing her action of gazing away from him.

"What is it Clef?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Uhm... do you have any idea why's my bed is full of pillow feathers?" he asked blankly at her. Umi immediately turned around at him with a little confusion and shock in her face.

"You don't remember?" she asked confusingly.

"Hmmm... No I don't... I suddenly can't remember anything when I had this fever... Actually I can't think right when I had a fever..." he said shyly at her, feeling embarrassed of forgetting things when he had a fever.

'He...He forgot?' Umi was able to exhale, feeling the relief of Clef forgetting his action earlier but deep in Umi's thoughts, she doesn't want him to forget it.  
"Errrmmm... Yeah, I forgot to change that pillow. Hehe sorry about that. I'll change it right away." she immediately jerked herself to his bed and grabbed the pillow and picked up some feathers that was left on his bed and she timidly walk away.  
"I-I'll be back." she said with a blush. Then Umi disappeared from his chambers to replace his pillow.

Clef has no idea what really happen and he was confused on her action. 'Hmmm... I wonder what happened. Is it me or I think I need to remember something'... he was deep in thoughts when Umi left from his room. He began to recall what happen earlier and then he traced his memory of the times when Umi was guarding him on his condition. And suddenly, it hit him. When he tried to recall his time with Umi, he remembered now. He remembered how he treated Umi when she was guarding him, the time when Umi tried to wake him up, the time how he treated Umi to feed him, the time of her confession... the time... the time the he... "Oh what in world did I do that Clef?! Ugh! I'm so stupid! Stupid!" he scolded himself and he slapped his forehead really hard. Feeling stupid for himself, he started to pound the wall with his fist. Scolding and punishing for himself, he continued this until his hand hurt. He hissed in pain as he stares at his hand with anger to himself. He was supposed to resume pounding his fist on the wall when suddenly Umi opened the door with a new pillow in her hand but her face was full of worry when she saw him.

"C-Clef, what are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

"I...I uh... it's nothing." he said as he looked away at her and he started to stare at his hand fiercely.

"Clef, let me see that." she hurriedly said as she throw the pillow to his bed and went to him. "Gosh Clef what happen to your hand?" she asked worriedly at him as she intently look at his eyes.

"Like I said... its nothing." he said trying not look into her eyes but Umi tighten her grip as she noticed his action.

"It looks sore... I'll go get something to heal this." she said as she tries to look around for some bandages. When she was suppose to sprint away from him, she was shocked when Clef grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Huh?" she said.

"No please don't... I-I deserve this anyway." he said when he pulled Umi close to him.

"Clef? What do you mean?" she asked confusingly at him.

Clef looked away from her gaze. "I think you're aware of my actions earlier... earlier before you came in to check up on me. I-I'm sorry." he said shyly with a little of anger to himself.

Umi knew of what he meant by 'his action' earlier. "Oww..." she said sadly.

"Umi, I'm so sorry of what I did. I-I never meant to do that to you rudely. I-I uh... Urgghh!" he annoyingly hissed himself in anger as he felt stupid for doing that. He, the Madoushi, the supreme Yil, the most powerful Mage of this Land, disrespect a woman who loved him.

Umi felt sad and happy at the same time. She knew that he does care for her feelings and her love. And because of that, she cupped his cheeks and moved it to face her.  
"Clef, it's fine really. I understand. I know that you care for my feelings and my love as well." she said softly at him.

Clef's eyes widened in surprise and it soften when Umi touched his cheeks warmly. Her soft silky hand relaxed him and it comforted him warmly. He touched her hand, feeling the warmth and comfort he had and kissed her fingertips very lightly making Umi to giggle.  
"Thank you Umi, for understanding." he said as he pulled her close so that they can feel each other's warmth and security. 'It feels to right to hold her like this.' he thought as he traveled his hands around her waist.

'It felt so good to be in his arms like this... So warm and secure.' she thought as she devour Clef's scent from his bare chest.

"You know what Umi." he whispered to her ear.

"What is it Clef?" she said, resting her head to his chest, listening his heart beat.

"I never get the chance to answer your confession earlier." he said as he bit her earlobe, making Umi to shiver. He laughed at her reaction and began to nuzzle her neck passionately and Umi moaned in response.

"Ohh... Clef... Let's hear your answer then." she moaned even more as Clef deepened his nuzzling on Umi's neck.

"Umi, I love you." he said as his hungry mouth reached to her jawline and licked it passionately.

"Oh Clef... I love you too." she moaned and she felt butterflies in her stomach of what Clef is doing... Clef couldn't control his body right now and then he unconsciously kissed her. At first, it was a feather light kiss, barely brushing her lips against his but then Umi deepens the kiss as she pulled his head closer to hers, making Clef startled at first. But then he gave in the kiss and then he returned the kiss with fierce and passion. He used his free hand to tangle his fingers in to her silky blue hair as they kissed passionately. He licked Umi's lips, asking permission to enter his tongue to meet hers and then Umi welcomed it and their tongues have finally met once again. Their tongues were dancing, twisting, turning and twining as they savor the sweet taste of love.

After sharing a passionate kiss they both parted from each other. Both visions are locked to each other like they are communicating with their minds alone. The sound of the wind coming in the chamber is almost like a romantic music to the both Madoushi and Magic knight. Suddenly, while Umi is dazed from the afterglow of their passionate kissing, Clef suddenly picked her up into a bridal style. "Ahh Clef!" she squeaked and cluck tightly on Clef's shoulder. 'Wow he is so tall.' she thought while looking down on the floor so she could distract herself.

"Umi..." Clef huskily whisper as he landed kisses on Umi's neck which was Umi responded with small moan.  
Umi titled her neck to let the hungry Master Mage have more access on her neck as she continue to moan. As Clef continue to adorn Umi's neck with his hot kisses, she didn't notice that Clef has started to walk towards his rather huge bed. "Ahh...Clef!" she moan loudly this time since Clef suddenly bit her creamy silky flesh.  
When Umi opens her eyes she has notice that she is now laying on Clef's bed as he hover over her body.

"I love you so much Umi... that I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you." He huskily said to Umi as he stares down on her body.

Umi look up to Clef and all she could see that this isn't the same Clef that taught her how to use magic and guide her how to be a knight. This Clef she is now seeing is a man wanting only her.  
"Clef I love you too." she reply back towards Clef as he continue to adore the woman's silky hair.

Then suddenly without in mere seconds, Clef softly kisses Umi's already bruise lips from his earlier attacks. Umi slightly opens her mouth to let Clef's tongue in and to meet her wanting cavern. She moans to the sensation when their mouth finally made contact. They tangle on her each other as if they both taste each other.  
Clef on the other hand is succumbing to the pleasure that his hand started to wonder towards Umi's ample bosoms. He squeezed it gentle and played with her hardening nipple. With each and every rub he does on Umi's nipple he can hear the water knight squirming under him.

"Umi do you know how much I want you right now?" he asks Umi huskily.

"No...Why not show me how much you want me Clef..." she replies back and encircled her arms on the Madoushi and pull him towards her.  
They started to share another deep and passionate kiss. Without Umi knowing, Clef has started to take of her clothing as he leaves soft and playful kisses on the bare skin of the water knight he is exposing towards his wanting and hungry eyes. 'Oh my god he is undressing me!' she thought to herself while Clef continue to remove her summer dress. 'Good thing I wore a nice undergarment.' she said inside.  
When Clef finally has completely taken off the Umi's Clothing and leaving her only with her under garment he sighs at how beautiful and lustful she look beneath him. "Umi do you know what you are doing to me?" whispers as he started to kiss Umi's neck with a little force this time enough to leave a dark red mark.  
"Clef...I...ahhh" is all Umi could reply towards him.

* * *

The next morning Umi finally wakes up on top of Clef's bare chest as the Madoushi heavily breathe while he is in deep slumber. 'I can't believe my first time would be Clef.' she said to herself happily as she touched Clef's cheek with feathery light touches.  
Suddenly as she is adored and watched Clef sleep Fuu and Hikaru enters the Chamber making Umi jump up and grab the sheet to cover her.  
"CONGRATULATION YOU TWO!" Hikaru exclaims loudly.  
"Yes congratulation Umi-san and Guru-san." Fuu also said towards the couple in the bed while smiling cheerfully.  
"Hikaru must you enter my chamber without my consent. You are awfully loud." Clef groans with raspy voice as he too sits up and revealing his well tone bare chest.  
Umi on the other hand couldn't help but hide her face on the sheet since she is blushing. Clef notice how uncomfortable Umi with Hikaru and Fuu in his Chamber. "If you would Hikaru and Fuu...will you two leave us." he asks sternly.

Both women started to laugh as they scurried out of the room. "We can tell that we aren't needed here...we'll see you guys at breakfast!" Hikaru loudly said as she pushes Fuu towards the door.  
Clef let out a sigh of relief when the two women left. "It's okay love, they left." he said softly and put his palm on her head.

Umi put down the sheet and look at Clef. "Clef so what now?" she asks the madoushi.

"Well I guess since we copulated I guess you are now my responsibility." Clef winked and suddenly pushed Umi down on the bed.

Soon after that, Umi and Clef got married and had a child and they live happily ever after. The end...  
OR IS IT...

* * *

A/N: So, yeah that's the ending.

I would like to thank Aya-chan and Smiley-chan for the memories. I really enjoyed our time making this RP! I hope we could do another one. Well, we did but we didn't finished it.

Thanks for reading! Kindly leave a review if you wanted :3


End file.
